Não me abandone nesta chuva
by MC Mona
Summary: O amor por Naruto e o medo da rejeição se confundem na mente de Hinata Hyuuga quando ela vai para uma festa de Halloween, obrigada por Sakura, sua amiga, que deseja apenas que a moça se divirta um pouco. Hinata tentou passar em branco na festa, mas foi notada por seu amado.A atração dele por ela o fez persegui-la naquela festa, e assim um intenso sentimento nasce...fic naruhina


***HINATA NARRANDO***  
-E-eu não sei se quero ir a esta festa...- confessei, meio chorosa.  
-Quê isso, Hinata!- exclamou Sakura, indignada.- Você vai sim, será a festa do ano! A festa de Halloween mais agitada do século!- disse isso, pondo as mãos no coração, inspirada.  
-Mas... - fiquei vermelha. Odeio ficar vermelha- Naruto ficará lá na festa...e...- minha face corou mais ainda. Controlem-se, bochechas! Força, força, força!-Naruto vai estar na festa... Eu vou aparecer de vestido na frente dele!- cobri-me com um travesseiro, não aguentava mais as minhas bochechas- Ai, que vergonha!  
-Aff...não é por causa daquele idiota que você vai deixar de se divertir, não é?- cruzando os braços, desafiadora. Como diabos ela consegue me deixar intimidada?  
-Bom...eu...  
-Hinata, seja como eu: não tenha vergonha de nada!- disse Sakura, subindo na cama- Você sabe rebolar?  
-Eu não...- admiti, envergonhada.  
-Você sabe mexer o dedinho ?  
-Sim, claro...- Que pergunta, Sakura!  
-Então serve, amiga!- abraçando-me. Hã?!- Eu sei rebolar até um chão com um prato de macarrão na mão! E eu não derrubo nenhum macarrão! Te passa em mim!  
-Hehe, só você mesmo Sakura.- ri, me divertindo com a minha amiga.  
Eu gostava muito disso na Sakura. O engraçado é que, ao contrário de mim, ela consegue ser engraçada até em casos extremos! Verdade Sakura, eu realmente me passo em você.  
-Caraca, olha a hora! Eu tenho que me aprontar! - exclamou a rosada, dando um pulo.- Isso é um trabalho para o meu secador de cabelo!Chuááááááá!  
E assim começa a grande missão: a arrumação de Sakura! Uma missão difícil e trabalhosa, só para os mais corajosos...nesse caso, unicamente a própria certeza, ela iria levar duas horas, calculei naquele exato momento.  
Mas que nada.  
Só durou uma hora.  
Depois de se arrumar, a campainha da casa de Sakura tocou.  
-Quem é? - ela grita.  
-Sou eu.  
Uh.  
É impressão minha ou eu conheço essa voz?  
Nós duas arregalamos os olhos, mirando para a janela do quarto de Sakura.  
E Sakura cora violentamente porque estava apenas com suas roupas íntimas.  
E, sim.  
Ela demorou uma hora só pra escolher a roupa e fazer a maquiagem.  
-SASUKE!- Ela grita -SEU PERVERTIDO!  
-Ahhh!- grita ele, quase caindo da janela após receber uma almofadada de Sakura.  
-Fique aí no chão só por causa disso!- ela ordenou, brava.  
-Ta-tá...-descendo da janela.  
Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura finalmente estava pronta, vestindo sua roupa de bruxa negra, com direito até a chapéu da mesma.  
-Pronto! Estou pronta!- exclamou ela, levantando os braços- Ué, e você, Hinata?!  
-Eu acho que não vou...- falei, envergonhada.  
-Vai sim!- determinou Sakura- Sou eu que vou te arrumar!  
-Se for assim, é melhor você ir de pijama, Hinata! -caçoo Sasuke, lá de baixo.  
-SILÊNCIO!- gritou Sakura, se dirigindo à janela, com uma veia saltando no rosto. Depois voltou-se a mim, com um ar doce.- Você vai ficar linda, você vai ver .Está certo que Uzumaki Naruto é o garoto mais popular deste colégio e mal sabe da sua existência, mas esta noite se ele não notar você, é porque ele é o mais cego dos cegos...e...se ele rejeitar você...é porque ele é o mais idiota dos idiotas.  
Arregalei os olhos, a face corando. Mas por um momento pensei: E se todos os meus sonhos se realizassem naquela noite? Não correria nenhum risco. Afinal, Naruto não iria saber. Ele não saberia de mim, então porque saberia agora? Tudo naquela noite se tornaria um segredo guardado às sete chaves em seu coração, um sonho realizado que amenizaria o sofrimento causado por longos anos sem correspondência de sua paixão.  
-Eu aceito.- eu disse firmemente, comprimindo minhas frágeis mãos em punhos.  
-Aceita?- questionou Sakura, surpresa.  
-Aceito.- confirmei.  
-Então vamos lá. -Sakura sorriu, feliz da vida.  
Mais alguns minutos se passaram, até que finalmente surgiu o resultado.  
-Está linda!- contemplou Sakura- Esplêndido!  
-V-verdade?...- perguntei, duvidosa.  
-Claro! - confirmou a amiga - Quer um espelho?  
-É melhor não...- eu sorri, tímida- É melhor não, senão vou me arrepender.  
-Hum...ok. Desde que vá a festa...  
Sério, eu não estava com cara nem coragem pra me encarar no espelho. Só pra ter uma ideia, eu fechei os olhos durante todo o processo de arrumação! Mas não se desesperem, de uma coisa eu sabia: eu estava de vestido.  
-SAKURA, VOCÊ ESTÁ RECEBENDO A MORTE NA SUA CASA?!- Gritou Sasuke, lá de baixo.- SE APRESSA, MULHER!  
-CLARO QUE EU TÔ RECEBENDO A MORTE!ELA QUER FALAR COM VOCÊ NESSE INSTANTE!- dizendo isso, jogou um sapato nele.  
-Maluca!- xingou ele.  
-Hunf!- e se dirigiu a mim- Vamos logo, Hinata, senão o Capitão-Flecha vai nos reduzir à pó com os seus passos rápidos!  
Nós duas rimos, descendo escada abaixo para ir ao encontro de Sasuke.

Fiquei maravilhada com o tamanho da casarão de festas. Era imenso, com o tema fiel à comemoração do dia 31 de outubro. Pessoas fantasiadas das maneiras mais bizarras possíveis, doces espalhados até pelo enorme jardim da casa, enfeites de dia das bruxas e tudo predominantemente preto. Tudo iluminado de vermelho, mas tudo ao mesmo tempo tão escuro e discreto...  
...perfeito para quem quer se esconder por uma noite na casa do garoto mais popular da escola.  
- Sejam bem-vindos !- cumprimentou um receptor da festa, vestido de drácula.  
Através desse cumprimento, nós entramos.  
Por dentro, apenas uma enorme pista de dança cercadas por mesas nas laterais cheias de doces, dentre outras guloseimas. No teto, apenas a luz vermelha do globo de discoteca iluminava o local em que tinha gente dançando, bebendo, fazendo algazarra em plena multidão.  
Isso assustou um pouco Sakura e Sasuke, mas não me assustou.  
Isso era porque eu ignorava tudo aquilo. Meu olhar se dirigia a apenas um local, a um ser, à uma única pessoa. Minhas bochechas queimaram, mas até pra isso eu não liguei...  
...Naruto...meu amor...

***NARUTO NARRANDO***  
Se por fora eu era o ser mais feliz do mundo, por dentro eu não passava de um tremendo patético.  
Ficar no meio daquela gente com porra nenhuma de conteúdo quase era ridículo, mas não deixava de ser divertido.  
Entornei um copo de vodca na boca e o coloquei na mesa, me divertindo com aquelas garotas fúteis e seus comentários maldosos sobre o vestido ridículo da fulana de tal, sobre o borrar da maquiagem de outra, mas não reparavam que eram tão idiotas quanto.Às vezes, chego a supor que elas só conseguiram ser populares por duas alternativas: 1- Ou porque elas são tremendas gostosas, o que é fato; 2-Ou porque todas elas passaram pela minha mão, o que também é fato.  
Tirando isso, não enxergo porcaria alguma nessas imbecis.  
-Narutooo- exclamou a vadia da minha namorada. Se eu pudesse calar essa boca...- Vai pegar um prato de doces pra mimmmm!  
-Claro -levantei, enojado da voz mimada dela.  
-Viu como ele me obedece?- Tenten, o nome da infeliz da minha namorada, falou, orgulhosa, se exibindo para as amigas.  
Imbecil.  
Eu levantei para não aturá-la naquela noite e dar uns pegas por aí. Eu já ia usar uma desculpa esfarrapada pra cair fora, mas a garota é tão sem-noção que facilitou tudo.  
Bom, melhor pra mim.  
Me dirigi até a pista de dança, me misturando àquela multidão. Cada gata que aparecia lá...mas como eu ia pegar uma sem que ninguém visse?  
Maldita aposta, acho que não vou ganha-la. Por que eu fui apostar com meus colegas que eu ia pegar a garota mais popular do colégio, e ainda ficar com ela por quatro meses? Eu já estou a duas semanas com essa tosca, e já estou ficando doido.  
Vagando pela multidão, eu vi uma garota de cabelo rosa vestida de bruxa e um garoto de cabelos negros se pegando na festa. Eu conheço eles? Ah, não me interessa. Quero arranjar uma peguete e sair logo daqui.  
De repente, uma sensação estranha.  
Eu não sei por que, mas um estranho calafrio me percorreu o corpo. Que diabos eu estava sentindo, cacete?  
Olhei para trás, impaciente. tudo o que eu consegui detectar, em meio a tantas roupas pretas, foi um vulto branco se escondendo atrás de um pilar de mármore.  
Que hilário. Deveria ser alguém vestido de fantasma.  
Decidi ignorar isso e voltar a dar uma de ''caçador'' .  
Droga, de novo essa sensação.  
Desta vez eu pude ver o mesmo vulto correndo para fora da minha casa, e pude verificar que era uma garota.  
O que ela queria, afinal? Estava me enrolando, por acaso?  
Eu iria ignorar aquilo, mas pela primeira vez uma adrenalina percorreu-me o corpo, uma voz ordenava através de um impulso, um incontrolável impulso...  
...algo que me dizia para seguir aquela garota.  
Eu caminhei a passos rápidos para fora daquela casa, mas assim que pisei fora dela, comecei a correr pelas ruas do condomínio.  
-ESPERAAA! -gritei a todo pulmões, à procura daquele fantasma misterioso que me era tão estranho...  
...mas ao mesmo tempo me deixara tão fascinado.

***HINATA NARRANDO***  
Como ele me viu?!COMO ELE ME VIU?!  
Eu estava ofegante, no meu esconderijo atrás de uma árvore de uma casa desconhecida. Meu coração batia a mil por hora, minhas bochechas, não preciso nem comentar, não é?  
Ele vai me expulsar da festa, certamente. Ou vai zombar de mim. Como ele descobriu que eu o estava espiando? Eu não fiz nenhum barulho, nem nada...  
É melhor eu ir embora. Tomara que ele já tenha saído.  
-Pensou que eu iria deixar barato pra você?  
...oh não.  
Droga.

***NARUTO NARRANDO***  
Por vezes eu perguntava a mim mesmo naquele momento o que eu tinha feito à garota.  
-Ei...você está bem?  
Ela não olhava pra mim. Seu corpo estava tenso, eu podia sentir. Parecia estar passando por um transe ou coisa assim, ou um daqueles momentos de câmera lenta, que que tudo parece tão devagar e cada momento, tão decisivo.  
-...olhe para mim.  
Ela não me correspondeu. Então eu segurei em seu braço. Nesse gesto, ela, por instinto, soltou-se numa velocidade que me deixou quase em choque. Ela se distanciou um pouco de mim, a expressão assustada.  
Foi nesse momento que eu a olhei.  
Oh, como ela era linda.

***HINATA NARRANDO***  
O que ele pensa que está fazendo?! Ele...ele tocou em mim! Ele tocou em mim! Oh, não! Ele descobriu quem eu sou! E viu meu rosto! Provavelmente vai me achar feia...caramba, eu tenho que sair daqui! Ah não, ah não !Não me diga que...

***NARUTO NARRANDO***  
O vermelho que suas bochechas adquiriam combinavam perfeitamente com sua pele pálida. Seus cabelos azuis- escuro , com seu vestido branco, que caía perfeitamente bem em seu corpo, em suas pernas torneadas., seu rosto de anjo tão belo com seus olhos perolados...  
...Por que estou falando uma coisas dessas?  
Mas seja lá o que fosse, algo me dizia que eu precisava daquela garota, precisava tocá-la, acariciá-la, protegê-la e tirar dela aquele olhar tão assustado, tão inseguro..  
Aproximei-me dela, mas assim que ela percebeu o meu movimento, ela se afastou. Aproximei-me mais uma vez e, novamente, o mesmo movimento de reação. Eu estava ficando frustrado , mas assim que percebi a parede que havia atrás dela, resolvi encurralá-la, levando-a para a minha armadilha...

***HINATA NARRANDO***  
O que está havendo com ele? Por que ele não desistiu? Estou muito nervosa...muito nervosa mesmo...por que eu sempre tenho de vacilar na hora H?

***NARUTO NARRANDO***  
Enquanto eu a encurralava, eu sentia o medo crescente dela. Mas ela não deveria se preocupar.  
Seus olhos perolados se arregalaram quando ela sentiu a parede tocar em seu corpo e quando viu que estava sem saída. Então eu aproveitei para dar a minha deixa:  
- Não tenha medo...eu nunca machucaria um anjo tão belo quanto você.  
Mais uma vez, senti suas bochechas corarem, seu sangue fervendo por dentro. Eu lentamente me aproximei dela, mantendo seu corpo próximo ao meu e encostei meus braços na parede, prendendo-a.  
Ela, num gesto inseguro, abaixou a cabeça e se virou de costas , evitando me encarar. Nesse momento, duvidei se eu deveria prosseguir ou não. Mas um movimento meu veria isso.  
Eu enchi uma de minhas mãos com seus cabelos macios e longos e, lentamente, comecei a beijá-la no ombro direito, subindo para o pescoço, para as bochechas e por último...  
...finalmente, seus lábios tão meigos.  
- Pervertido!  
Quando me dei conta, ela me empurrou, o rosto corando mais ainda, as lágrimas brotando de seus olhos.  
- Se você soubesse quem eu sou, você nunca faria isso!  
*** HINATA NARRANDO***  
Droga, o que eu fiz?! Acabei de empurrar o garoto mais popular da classe! Ai, meu Deus!  
*** NARUTO NARRANDO***  
Enquanto ela pedia milhares de desculpas, eu tentava organizar minha mente depois daquele empurrão. Então, ela era da escola?  
- Quem é você? Eu preciso saber – Eu fui sincero – Por favor.  
-... assim eu vou estragar o meu disfarce, eu... desculpa.  
- Eu não quero seu disfarce. Quem disse que eu iria repelir você? Está com medo de mim, por acaso? Eu não sou um monstro!  
-Pelo jeito que você lida com as garotas...eu poderia jurar isso.  
Aquela afirmação me surpreendeu. Eu vi suas bochechas corando de novo, seu corpo ficar trêmulo. Ela pediu desculpas mais uma vez e tentou se afastar, mas eu a prendi de novo.  
Realmente, eu era um bruto, mas...  
...como ela sabia disso?  
- Você é da escola? Você anda me observando?  
Ela fez apenas um sim com a cabeça. Eu prossegui, pressionando-a:  
- Se você sabe quem eu sou...então me diga quem você é.  
- Promete não me machucar?  
- Claro que sim.  
- Eu sou Hinata Hyuuga.  
Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Aquela era Hinata Hyuuga? A menina que é motivo de riso de riso pra classe inteira por causa de sua aparência bizarra e do seu jeito desajeitado?  
Aquela menina linda era Hinata Hyuuga?  
- Tudo bem, já chega.- ela se afastou de mim. – Pode ficar frustrado o quanto quiser. Eu sei que eu perdi seu tempo. Naruto...  
Fiquei assustado. Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos . Então ela começou a falar:  
- Eu...eu gosto de você, Naruto...apesar de você sempre vir com seus comentários maldosos sobre meu jeito de ser e sobre minha aparência, eu gosto de você. Certo, eu sempre quis negar isso a mim mesma, mas eu gosto de você. Eu amo você. Por isso, eu sempre me retraía quando falavam de mim, quando você falava de mim...eu...me desculpa...  
Eu a olhei por um tempo.  
E de repente, meu coração pareceu disparar, analisando aquelas palavras.  
Ela era diferente das outras. Era meiga, tímida, carinhosa, frágil como porcelana.  
Começou a chover. As gotas de chuva leve foram nos molhando lentamente.  
Naquele momento, não sei o que deu em mim. Diferente das outras garotas que já se declararam pra mim, eu queria permanecer ali com ela...  
...porque uma ligação especial me envolveu à ela.  
Eu não queria vê-la com medo. De repente, fiquei tímido com sua presença e do quanto ela poderia lhe fazer mal, principalmente por causa da ideia que ela tinha de mim.  
Ela abaixou a cabeça, enquanto eu preparava pra me distanciar.  
*** HINATA NARRANDO ***  
Droga, eu estraguei tudo...eu sempre estrago tudo...mas ela está se distanciando...tenho que me controlar agora para não expressar meu maior desejo nesse momento, nessa noite tão mágica, nessa noite em que a chuva quer lavar minha alma...  
- Naruto...não me abandone nesta chuva...  
*** NARUTO NARRANDO ***  
Meus olhos se arregalaram, como se eu tivesse a levar um choque.  
Olhei pra trás. Lá estava ela, com suas bochechas coradas, com sua expressão de extrema vergonha. Estaria ela a reprimir ela mesma? Ela enfim dissera algo que foi tirado do fundo de seu coração, das entranhas de sua alma?  
Mas não importava. Ela estava ali, ela me queria, assim como eu a queria, assim como aquela chuva desejava, nos revelava, nos purificava, pulsava nosso sangue, e nos conduzia em uma mesma direção...  
*** HINATA NARRANDO ***  
Ele estava se aproximando...eu podia sentir, mas não podia ver, já que eu tinha fechado os olhos. Mas não era por medo. Eu não estava mais com medo...  
...em mim, por algum motivo, surgira um pingo de esperança...Naruto...  
...fique comigo pra sempre...  
*** NARUTO NARRANDO ***  
Fui aproximando- me dela, minhas mãos tomando um punhado de seus cabelos, minha outra mão enlaçando sua cintura, meus lábios em direção aos seus, me conduzindo para o dia que eu sempre sonhei, o dia em que eu finalmente encontrei o amor, o dia em que a chuva nos envolvia em um só, nos enlaçava em um só coração, em um só beijo de amor que duraria para o resto da eternidade...


End file.
